1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an inking unit for a rotary printing machine, having a ductor which is pivotably mounted by means of a ductor holder, and an ink fountain which is pivotably mounted by means of an ink fountain holder, the ductor and the ink fountain being jointly pivotable to a first position in which the ink is moved away from the ductor without running out of the ink fountain.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,570 discloses an inking unit in which an ink ductor, together with an ink fountain, can be pivoted away from an operating position on a film roll. The ductor and also the ink fountain are each mounted in holders and can be pivoted with the latter. Ductor and ink fountain are first brought into a first pivoted position, in which the ink fountain can be emptied or an ink fountain insert can be removed. The ink fountain can then be brought on its own into a further pivoted position, the ink knife being removed away from the ductor and it then being possible for these parts to be cleaned.
In the case of this ink fountain, it is disadvantageous that subareas, for example divided off by means of inserted dividing cheeks, in which no ink change is to be carried out, also have to be emptied since the ink would overflow in them when in the cleaning position. Otherwise, the ink fountain would have to be divided up into individual separately pivotable ink fountains, with the disadvantage of high expenditure on construction for the fountains and complicated individual control systems for their pivoting operation.